patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Falls Episode .EXE
I like Gravity Falls. One day a mysterious tape shoed up at my door. It looked blank, no cover art except for the red blood stains! It had written on it, in red letters, Gravity Falls EXE. It had a note beside it, written with red ink on red paper. It said "Please don't play this episode, if you do, approximately .05671 seconds after you put the disk in, YOU WILL BE CURSED AND DIE IN GRUESOME UNEXPLAINED WAYS. Never play this disk" I like Gravity Falls. One day a mysterious tape shoed up at my door. It looked blank, no cover art except for the red blood stains! It had written on it, in red letters, Gravity Falls EXE. It had a note beside it, written with red ink on red paper. It said "Please don't play this episode, if you do, approximately .05671 seconds after you put the disk in, YOU WILL BE CURSED AND DIE IN GRUESOME UNEXPLAINED WAYS. Never play this disk.'' I was so excited! I though Gravity Falls had ended. So after I cleaned the rotting blood of the disk, I put in in the VCR and clicked play. Instead of the screen being blue with the loading text on the top, the screen was red and instead of the word loading, it said 666 in rusted letters. I hit the computer disk drive, and everything went back to normal. There was no menu, the episode just started. The theme played as normal, except the music was in reverse and sounded hyperrealistic. After the credits ended, the Bill flash happened, but Bill had blood on his hat. Then the episode started. I smiled, excitedly. It showed Dipped reading the journal, and Mabel feeding Waddles a reddish brown liquid. Something was off though. The trees were bare, and Dipper and Mabel had colour in their eyes. Mabel had brown eyes, and Dipper had green. Strange though, twins should have the same eye colour. Dipper seemed stressed, writing in the journal, while Mabel's eyes looked teared as she fed waddles. Diaper told Mabel it was time to go, but she wouldn't budge. He got angry at her, and he pulled out a gun, as blood started dripping from his eyes. "Waddles is still hungry" he said, and stabbed Mable. A lot of hyperrealistic blood shot up from her chest hyperrealisticly, as Dipper laughed. For about .0000666 seconds, an hyperrealistic image of Dipper wearing Marbles Hyperrealistic skin popped up. Bloody blood was everywhere. Then the image went away. The episode resumed. It showed Dipper picking up Waddles and putting the animal beside the bloody dead body that was covered in blood. Waddles made a demonic oinkinh sound, and started eating Maple's body. He used his Hyperrealstic mouth to tear open Mabel's hyperrealistic stomach, before eating the hyperrealistic meal. Waddle's snout was covered in hyperrealistic blood and vomit. It was very hyperealistic. The grass was coated with so much blood that it was red, and scary music started playing in reverse. I was so scared I shit my pants, and my shit was blood too. The camera panned back to Dipper. He looked barely human. His skin was melting, and what was left of his hyperrealistic eyes was black with blood and veins and bloody veins all over them. He smiled at the gun he used to stab Mabel with before licking the hyperealistic blood off the sharp tip. Dipper, who was rotting more every second, then joined waddles in the feast on bloody Mables body. He took out her bloody realistic eyes, and shoved them in his own eye sockets. He licked the sockets, while waddles finished feasting on the stomach. I vomited all over my telvision. My vomit was blood and spiders, which just made me vomit more. The episode ending with Dipper biting into Mabel's arm, thus turning her into a zombie. The episode ended, and the shreen went dank, except for the words "blood". Then a jumpscare of a hyperrealistic mabel as a hyperrealiwtuc zombie pooped up. She then crawled from the screen, and yanked out my eyes, and stuffed them into her eye sokcs. As i died i heard her say "freedom". Category:TrollPastas